Your White Wings
by HanRii03
Summary: "setiap yang hidup pasti akan 'kembali'. manis pahitnya hidup, takkan berlangsung selamanya. saat malaikat bersayap putih datang menjemput, itu pertanda pintu surga terbuka. EunHyuk, salah satu malaikat yang bertugas mengantar manusia ke surga. akankah ia bisa menangani semuanya?" Chap 1 : *Last Love* LuMin/XiuHan Chap 2 : ? Chap 3 : ? Chap 4 : ? (ENDING)


LAST LOVE

Pair : LuMin/ XiuHan

Disc : not my mine!

Warn : GS! AU!

A/N : _well_, ini cerita dari _manga _ yang berjudul sama, _Your White Wings_

-BEGIN-

_**Baginya, lelaki itu adalah kekasih pertamanya**__..._

-LUMIN-

"bukalah matamu dan dengar baik-baik. Sekarang, kau sudah meninggal." Seorang pemuda bersayap memeluk gadis berseragam sekolah putri di atas awan

"eh?"

"aku adalah malaikat penuntunmu, yang akan membawamu ke surga." Sambung pemuda itu

"bohong…" gadis itu mengelak dan mulai melirik ke bawah ketika sadar ia tengah di atas awan

"jangan lihat bawah!"

Di bawah sana, terlihat pemandangan mengejutkan. Seorang pemuda tengah memeluk gadis yang terbaring lemah di pelukan nya, segera warga lain menghampiri mereka. Seperti nya, gadis itu telah meninggal. Tapi, tunggu! Bukan kah itu dirinya?

Gadis itu menatap tidak percaya sembari menutup mulut nya yang melebar.

"MinSeok!" pemuda itu meneriakan nama gadis itu saat melihat seorang mahluk lain nya datang, iblis…

_Entah sejak kapan kami berpacaran_

_Aku tidak ingat_

_Aku hanya mencintainya…_

_Aku selalu melihat nya…_

"kau kemari untuk menonton pertandingan lagi? Kau suka sepak bola ya?"

"mm…ya." Gadis itu menjawab gugup

"aku dipukul pelatih ku, wajah ku seram kan?" pemuda itu berujar sembari mengelus pipi nya yang memar

"ah! Tapi, seharus nya kau tak terpancing dengan _offside_ hari ini." Ujar gadis itu "hah!?" gadis itu berujar kaget saat melihat perubahan mimik muka dari pemuda di depan nya. Aku kelepasan, batin nya.

"lain kali, aku akan berhati-hati." Ujar pemuda itu dengan raut muka pasrah

"aku punya perekat luka, mau?" tawar gadis itu, Kim MinSeok, mancairkan suasana.

"tidak usah." Tapi tetap saja, MinSeok menempelkan 2 perekat luka di wajah pemuda itu, Xi LuHan. LuHan pun tetap berterima kasih dan pergi dari hadapan MinSeok.

"ketahuan ya? Bodoh!" ujar salah satu teman LuHan

"biar." Jawab LuHan santai

"perekat luka nya besar sekali." Kali ini teman LuHan yang lain

Samar-samar, MinSeok dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

_Aku juga menyukai sepak bola_

_Tapi sesungguh nya, dirimu lah yang ku suka…_

Wisuda…

"setelah SMU, aku akan terus bermain bola. Meskipun kita perpisah, dan tak bertemu lagi, lihat lah aku." MinSeok menangis perih saat menerima ke nyataan yang menyakit kan. Hubungan nya selama 3 tahun ini, harus mengalami perpisahan. Ia menangis, di tengah salju, dan di hadapan pemuda yang di amat di cintai nya, Xi LuHan.

-LUMIN-

"kau masih muda, jadi pasti penasaran pada banyak hal. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa kau perbuat setelah meninggal. Jangan menangis. Pikirkan lah hal-hal setelah ini." Pemuda bersayap itu, atau biasa di sebut malaikat, lalu memeluk ke-2 kaki nya saat tak mendapatkan _respons_ dari gadis yang bersedih di depan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pemuda itu, juga akan segera menemukan ajal nya."

'deg'

"eh…?" MinSeok berbalik melihat ke arah malaikat yang ia belakangi itu.

_After…_

"tuh, kau melihat nya kan?"

MinSeok terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di depan nya, seorang iblis mengikuti LuHan!

"iblis itu, menunggu saat-saat kematian nya. Berbeda dengan mu, dia akan masuk neraka."

"kenapa…?"

"seperti nya, dia bukan orang jahat sih."

"mustahil! LuHan, LUHAN TAK MUNGKIN MASUK NERAKA!" MinSeok marah dengan perasaan sedih.

"eh!? MINSEOK!" malaikat itu berteriak saat menyadari bahwa MinSeok terbang menjauh dari nya, menuju iblis itu.

"HEI!"

Iblis itu menatap tajam ke arah MinSeok yang terbang di depan nya

" ah! Tuan iblis, kenapa tuan menatap nya!? LUHAN TAK MUNGKIN BERURUSAN DENGANMU!" MinSeok berteriak lantang di depan iblis itu. iblis itu tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"terkadang…orang baik-baik pun berbuat dosa. Fakta nya," iblis itu menggantung kan perkataan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dialah yang telah membunuhmu…" MinSeok membulatkan mata nya saat iblis itu melanjut kan perkataan nya

"pergilah ke surga selagi sempat." Ujar iblis itu sembari tersenyum licik

"ke, kenapa kau bilang begitu!? Jangan membohongiku!" MinSeok berteriak tak percaya

"MINSEOK!" malaikat itu meneriakan nama MinSeok ketika berada di dekat nya

"aku tidak bohong." Lagi-lagi, iblis itu berujar dengan senyuman licik nya.

_Apa maksud nya…?_

-LUMIN-

"jadi, dia kekasih mu?" Tanya malaikat itu saat mereka berada di salah satu atap rumah warga saat senja.

"aku tak tahu… kami jarang bertemu karena SMU kami berbeda. Akhir-akhir ini, kami jarang berkomunikasi. Maka nya, waktu aku melihat LuHan berada di seberang jalan, aku berlari menghampiri nya" malaikat itu memandang iba ke arah MinSeok.

'grep'

"tuan malaikat, siapa nama mu?" dengan cepat, MinSeok meraih tangan malaikat itu

"eh? Aku tidak punya nama." Jawab malaikat itu jujur

"kalau begitu, ku beri nama EunHyuk!"

"EunHyuk?"

"itu nama kucing di rumah ku." Jawab MinSeok sembari tersenyum _innocent_

_After…_

" LuHan yang rajin dan baik hati, tak seharus nya masuk neraka! Tolong lah dia! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MATI!" EunHyuk menatap ragu kepada MinSeok

"apakah kamu…bisa mengharapkan, bahwa pemuda itu akan hidup bahagia tanpamu?" Tanya

EunHyuk sembari menatap MinSeok dalam. Sorot mata MinSeok berubah menjadi sendu.

.

.

"kalau kehidupan ku memang harus berakhir sekarang, aku bahagia. Karena semasa hidup,"

.

.

.

.

.

" aku bisa mencintai LuHan…"

-LUMIN-

"haah~ meskipun sekarang libur musim panas, dia tetap harus ke sekolah, ya!" ungkap EunHyuk ketika mereka memantau kegiatan LuHan.

"soal nya kan SMU LuHan sekolah unggulan, maka nya tetap latihan." Ujar MinSeok sembari tersenyum manis ke arah LuHan. Walaupun ia yakin, LuHan tak akan melihat nya.

"tapi mereka punya tim sepak bola yang kuat. Maka nya LuHan giat belajar supaya bisa masuk sini." Sambung MinSeok yang masih mempertahankan arah pandangan nya ke objek nya, LuHan

"lalu MinSeok?" Tanya EunHyuk sembari menatap ke arah MinSeok

"aku suka bahasa Inggris. Maka nya masuk sekolah putri yang ada jurusan bahas Inggris nya." Jawab MinSeok sembari tersenyum ke arah EunHyuk

"sebetul nya, aku tak ingin berpisah dengan nya." Ungkap MinSeok jujur. Ia kembali memandang LuHan dan tersenyum manis ke arah LuHan, yang tak akan menyadari nya

"ternyata, kau belum masuk nirwana ya." Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara dari balik punggung EunHyuk dan MinSeok. Saat EunHyuk dan MinSeok menoleh, mereka menjadi jengkel saat tahu pelaku suara tersebut. Sang iblis.

"aku paling benci dengan gadis yang keras kepala." Ujar nya sembari menatap ke atas dan memegang dagu nya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk nya.

"apaan sih!? Ngapain kau muncul pagi-pagi begini!? Dasar iblis!" ungkap MinSeok sembari menatap kesal ke arah iblis itu. dahi iblis itu berkedut.

"setan memang tak cocok keluar pagi-pagi, tapi, aku lebih tampan dari pada malaikat payah ini." Balas nya tak nyambung

"berani nya kau!" EunHyuk menunjuk iblis itu dengan telunjuk nya

"wajar saja kan, kalau iblis lebih tampan dari malaikat ?" Sombong iblis itu sembari tersenyum licik. MinSeok menautkan ke-2 alis nya.

"eh? Kenapa?" Tanya nya bingung

"kalau tidak begitu, tak akan ada yang terpikat dengan setan." Aku EunHyuk sembari mem-_pout_ kan bibir nya.

"benar." Ujar iblis itu "aku hanya punya urusan dengan pemuda itu. orang mati tak usah banyak tingkah."

'buff'

Iblis itu hilang seketika

"ah! Dia kabur! Apa-apaan sih dia?" EunHyuk menggembungkan pipi nya.

"tapi, aku lebih suka Hyukkie, kok. Termasuk sayap putihmu itu." aku MinSeok jujur sembari tersenyum riang ke arah EunHyuk. EunHyuk menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya

"tapi waktu meninggal, kamu juga memiliki sayap putih. Itu bukti bahwa kamu telah hidup dengan baik." Ujar EunHyuk. MinSeok terdiam.

"dan kamu akan pergi ke surga bersamaku dengan sayap itu." sambung EunHyuk riang "MinSeok ?" ujar EunHyuk yang melihat MinSeok terdiam.

"aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…TAK INGIN PERGI KE SURGA!" wajah MinSeok memerah.

"MINSEOK!?" EunHyuk mencengkram ke-2 tangan minSeok

"aku ingin selalu ada di samping nya. Aku ingin menemui nya, selalu. Selalu!" sambung MinSeok sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman EunHyuk. "sekarang, aku bahkan tak bisa menatap nya…" MinSeok menumpahkan sebuah cairan bening dari mata indah nya. EunHyuk terdiam, prihatin dengan MinSeok.

"itu, keputusanmu. Tapi, aku sendiri tak mengerti,"

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah itu benar-benar kebahagiaanmu…" sambung EunHyuk

-LUMIN-

"tampak senang ya…"

"iya!" balas MinSeok

Kini mereka tengah memperhatikan kegiatan belajar LuHan.

"sekarang, giliran Xi LuHan!" seorang wanitaparuh baya, saengsonim, menyuruh LuHan mengerjakan soal yang tertera di papan tulis.

"ah, dia kena!" gumam MinSeok yang kini berada di kelas LuHan.

"Xi LuHan?" ujar wanita itu ketika LuHan tak me-_respons_, termenung.

"eh? Ah, baik!" LuHan mulai berdiri dari kursi nya "maaf, tadi aku tidak dengar." Aku nya.

"berani sekali kamu." Ujar wanita itu dengan di sertai muncul nya urat-urat milik nya di dahi lebar nya. Terdengar gelak tawa dari kawan-kawan LuHan.

"jangan ditertawakan, dong." Ujar LuHan pasrah sembari berdiri dan maju kedepan. Kawan-kawan nya pun berusaha menahan tawa.

Di samping itu, MinSeok menatap LuHan lekat, ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu.

Pulang…

Siswa-siswi di kelas LuHan mulai mebereskan meja mereka masing-masing, ada juga yang mengambil sapu. Ya, saat pulang, waktu nya menjalankan tugas piket.

"yang piket, tolong bersihkan kelas ya!" pinta wanita tua itu saat akan keluar dari ruangan kelas itu "ya!" jawab beberapa anak. Wanita tua itu pun pergi.

LuHan mengangkat meja untuk bersiap pulang

'duk'

'cress'

"maaf!" ujar gadis yang tak sengaja menabrak lengan LuHan yang memegang samping meja

"akh!" MinSeok segera mendekati LuHan ketika tangan nya yang tersenggol terkena paku meja nya. Itu menyebabkan punggung tangan nya berdarah

"kya…LuHan, ternyata ada paku nya." Ujar gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"kau tak apa-apa? Seperti nya sakit." Kali ini salah satu teman lelaki nya

"tidak kok." LuHan tersenyum menanggapi nya

"aku punya perekat luka!" seorang gadis berambut pendek mengangkat tangan nya. LuHan terdiam mendengar nya. Senyuman nya pudar seketika.

"tidak usah." Gumam nya

"eh? Kenapa? Berdarah lho." Tanya gadis itu bingung

"benar kok. Tidak usah di beri perekat luka." Balas nya sembari menundukan sedikit muka nya

"oh, gitu…" tanggap gadis itu. MinSeok terdiam. Apakah LuHan mengingat hari pertama mereka berbicara secara langsung? MinSeok mendekat ke arah LuHan. Ia menggenggam tangan LuHan yang mengeluarkan sebuah cairan berwarna kemerahan. Ia lalu menunduk dan memejamkan mata nya, mendoakan LuHan.

Perlahan, ia membuka mata nya. Ia lalu menegakan kepala nya.

Ia terkejut. LuHan menatap nya! Bagaimana bisa? MinSeok terdiam dengan keadaan ini.

"nah, selesai. Hei, LuHan! Kau tak pulang?" ujar salah satu teman lelaki LuHan. LuHan pun tersadar

"ah, iya!" balas LuHan saat sadar. Ia menjauh dari tempat MinSeok dan ia berdiri tadi. MinSeok terdiam

"dia bisa melihatmu." Sebuah suara menyadarkan MinSeok "lebih tepat nya, dia mencari hawa yang lembut tadi." Sambung orang itu, EunHyuk. EunHyuk memegang lengan MinSeok, mencoba menenangkan MinSeok yang menutup wajah nya, saking bahagia nya.

"kau ingin terus melindungi nya seperti ini?" Tanya EunHyuk. "ya." Jawab MinSeok sembari melepaskan ke-2 tangan nya dari wajah nya dan mengangguk kecil. "oh…" tanggap EunHyuk sembari mengelus surai coklat MinSeok.

"hei ku dengar…" MinSeok membalik kan badan nya , mencari asal suara tersebut.

"LuHan tak ikut pelatihan _club_ sepak bola, kasihan ya." Ujar asal suara itu, ia seorang gadis.

"eh? Tapi, urat kaki nya memang ada yang putus kan?" Tanya gadis di sebelah nya sembari keluar dari kelas, mungkin gadis itu teman nya.

"entah. Apa dia bisa main bola lagi…" mereka telah berlalu dari kelas itu. MinSeok menatap kepergiaan mereka

_Astaga…_

"MINSEOK!" EunHyuk menyebut nama MinSeok ketika pergi dari sebelah EunHyuk

-LUMIN-

"kau mau menghibur nya? Apa itu juga perkerjaanmu?" Tanya iblis saat mereka hanya terbang ber-2 tanpa ada MinSeok.

**EunHyuk…**

"anak itu…dialah yang memberiku nama…" tiba-tiba, _caramel_ EunHyuk berubah menjadi tajam

"KAMI PASTI AKAN MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA PEMUDA ITU! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN IBLIS SEPERTIMU MENCABUT NYAWA NYA!" lanjut EunHyuk dengan rasa amarah yang memuncak secara drastis. Iblis itu menyeringai.

"menarik. kalau begitu, kuberitahu 1 hal. Pemuda itu akan segera melakukan dosa terbesar nya dan masuk neraka. Kau tahu maksudku?" iblis itu tetap menampilkan seringaian nya. EunHyuk terdiam.

"apa…" tiba-tiba, seakan tersadar sesuatu, ia mebesarkan mata nya.

"coba selamatkan dia." Iblis itu lalu pergi, meninggalkan EunHyuk begitu saja. EunHyuk yang tersadar langsung pergi ke sebuah tempat, tempat dimana MinSeok melarikan diri nya

Di sisi lain, LuHan yang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah nya yang melewati trotoar, terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar karena terdengar sebuah suara gelak tawa, yang ternyata berasal dari 2 orang anak laki-laki.

"ah!" ujar salah satu anak lelaki tersebut saat ingin memainkan bola kaki yang yang ia bawa.

"bolanya…YoungMin, awas!" ujar teman nya saat melihat teman nya berada di ujung trotoar.

'cess'

"ah…bola nya, YoungMin…" desah anak lelaki itu saat melihat bola kaki mainan nya hancur karena ban kendaraan yang menginjak nya.

LuHan terdiam melihat nya. Ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

-LUMIN-

"MinSeok!" EunHyuk menggapai bahu MinSeok saat menemukan nya. "tenangkan dirimu!" lanjut nya.

"Hyukkie…" gumam MinSeok "JAHAT! TEGANYA! Meskipun LuHan tak bisa bermain bola, DIA TAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN APAPUN KEPADAKU!" sedih barcampur amarah, itulah yang dirasakan MinSeok. EunHyuk ikut sakit melihat nya.

"dia tak bisa…meskipun dia bisa bilang pada yang lain, dia tak bisa mengatkan nya padamu. Karena dia tahu, pasti kamulah yang paling sedih." Ujar EunHyuk "ayo pergi." Lanjut nya sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan MinSeok.

"ke mana…?" Tanya MinSeok. EunHyuk memalingkan muka nya.

"ke tempat kematianmu." balas EunHyuk. MinSeok terdiam tak mengerti. EunHyuk melirik nya kembali.

"mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…kita tak bisa menyelamatkan nya." Ujar EunHyuk

-LUMIN-

MinSeok melihat LuHan yang berada di ujung trotoar dari atas.

"dosa terbesar dari seorang manusia…adalah bunuh diri…" ujar iblis yang juga berada di dekat LuHan. Tak lupa dengan senyuman licik nya.

'tep'

LuHan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya.

"bohong…" MinSeok mencoba mengelak, tapi tak bisa. Ini kenyataan nya.

"Hyukkie, apa yang harus kita lakukan? LuHan akan…" Tanya MinSeok dengan sebuah cairan bening menghiasi wajah manis nya.

"mungkin…" tubuh MinSeok memudar

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…dia akan dapat melihat energi sesaat. Dari sayap yang kamu tumbuhkan." Tubuh MinSeok perlahan menghilang

"tapi dengan begitu, DIRIMU AKAN LENYAP!" EunHyuk berteriak lantang

'tiiiiin'

LuHan memejamkan mata nya. Kini ia tengah berada di antara gemerlap nya malam yang ditemani cahaya kendaraan.

'criing'

"uwaa!?"

'ciiiit'

dengan cepat, pengemudi itu meng-rem kan mobil nya saat melihat sebuah cahaya besar.

"uwa! Apa itu?"

"ah?"

Iblis itu menatap tak percaya. EunHyuk menutup mata nya, taku terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

'whuff'

MinSeok terbang, dengan sayap putih nya. Kini, ia telah ada di hadapan LuHan yang telah bisa melihat nya.

"hentikan…kumohon…jangan bunuh diri!" teriak MinSeok. LuHan menitik kan air mata nya.

"waktu itu, sebenar nya aku tahu kau mengejarku dari belakang tapi, aku pura-pura tidak menyadari nya."

**LuHan…**

**LuHan!**

"meskipun aku berlatih keras dalam sepak bola, aku cedera dan tak bisa latihan lagi! Aku malu bertemu denganmu lagi! Karena itulah aku merasa, seolah-olah telah membunuhmu! Aku…terus merasa begitu. Kamu meninggal, GARA-GARA AKU! Aku tak sanggup…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…HIDUP SENDIRIAN!" MinSeok segera memeluk nya.

"tetaplah hidup, LuHan!" MinSeok melepas pelukan nya dan menyentuh wajah mulus LuHan dengan jemari indah nya.

"meskipun kita berpisah, dan tak bisa bertemu, aku akan selalu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…mencintaimu…" tubuh MinSeok menghilang seutuh nya, meninggalkan sebuah cahaya besar nan gemerlap dan bulu-bulu putih nan indah dari kepakan sayap putih nya. Bulu itu hanya seperti hologram, ada, tetapi tak bisa kita sentuh.

LuHan menatap kepergiaan MinSeok ke surga.

"gadis itu begitu cantik…" ujar iblis itu tenang

"tentu saja…" EunHyuk menghela napas nya kelelahan, ia paling banyak berkerja di sini. Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu.

LuHan yang menata cahaya itu. lalu, perlahan, cahaya terang dari nya, menghilang.

EPILOG

'duk'

"LuHan!" pemain lain nya melambaikan tangan nya pada LuHan yang sedang menggiring bola di atas rumput hijau.

LuHan bersiapa menendang bola itu ke arah pemain itu. kurasa, kau tahu dia sedang apa, ya kan?

_**Bagi gadis itu, lelaki itu menjadi kekasih terakhir nya…**_

END

HanRii'_s area_

_Well_, gimana? Bagus gak? semoga aja bagus! Oh ya, aku bakal buat Chap depan dengan pair nya ChanBaek. Ceritanya tentu beda. Apa ini yang di namakan _ficlet_? Entahlah! Aku belum terlalu mengerti fic ini di sebut apa.

Okelah gak penting! _See you~~!_

ThinkToReview?


End file.
